The present application relates to an apparatus for concealing wiring and for installing electrical components, an more particularly, an apparatus suitable for surface installing electrical components in a finished room.
Digital electronics, such as stereo sound systems, flat screen televisions, accessory lighting and other devices have become very popular. Existing homes and commercial businesses are faced with the problem of how to successfully implement the use of these devices in existing room space. The use of these devices typically leads to a tangled mass of wires that are unsightly and unsafe. As well, drilling of holes in walls to install a digital device is an extreme challenge. Often times, there is no structural material behind the wall at the appropriate location. This limits where devices can be placed.
Often times stringing the wires across an open surface by stapling is pursued. When this is done, on a wall or floor, this proves an ineffective solution as the wires remain in view and are not protected. Setting devices on tables uses up floor space that is often times needed for other uses. This is also an ineffective solution.
Other attempted solutions include using various covers for concealing high voltage wiring. These attempts fail in not being of adequate size or shape to accommodate the wiring needs of digital electronics. These types of covers are completely un-effective in regard to mounting a device, as they are often times not structural in nature.
Accordingly there is a need for an apparatus and method for concealing wiring and at the same time providing support for surface installing electrical components in a finished room.